Shane Harper
Shane Steven Harper (born February 14, 1993) is an American actor, singer-songwriter, and dancer. He is best known for his recurring role as Spencer Walsh in the Disney Channel's teen sitcom Good Luck Charlie. His self-titled debut album was released on February 14, 2012. Early Life Harper was born in La Jolla, California, the son of Tanya and Scott Harper. He began learning dancing and acting at the age of 9 and was involved in community theater and competitive dance. He also started singing and playing guitar and piano at the same age. Harper is well-trained in ballet, hip-hop, lyrical, jazz and tap. He also studied martial arts from the age of 4 until he was 12 and obtained a black belt in Karate. In the spring of 2006, a talent agent on the judging panel of a regional dance competition offered Harper an agency representation. Career Harper had minor roles as a principal dancer in various shows and movies such as High School Musical 2, Re-Animated and Dance Revolution before becoming one of the lead dancers and the youngest (the Nick 6) on Nickelodeon's Dance on Sunset. He landed on dance roles in 2006, including lead dancer for the music video Step Up with Samantha Jade, and Cartoon Network's Reanimated and the Saturday morning kid's competition, Dance Revolution. In 2010, Harper got his first two movie roles in the films My Name is Khan and Flipped, as a minor character in each. In 2010, Harper also began his recurring role as Spencer Walsh on Disney Channel's Good Luck Charlie, playing alongside Bridgit Mendler, and guest-starred on an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. He also guest-starred as the musical guest on So Random!, singing his hit single, "One Step Closer". In 2011 Harper signed to AMi Records. Harper's first single, "Dance with Me", was released on March 30, 2010. The music video was released a couple of weeks prior and features Harper dancing and playing guitar. In 2011 he released "One Step Closer", the second single from his debut album. The self-titled album was released on April 12, 2011. The third and final single released off of the album was "Rocketship". The lead girl is played by Harper's girlfriend, Good Luck Charlie star Bridgit Mendler. His song "Next Chapter of Our Lives" was featured on the series finale of The Suite Life on Deck. In 2011, Harper opened for Greyson Chance and Cody Simpson on their Waiting 4U Tour in addition to opening for Miranda Cosgrove on her Dancing Crazy Tour. Harper and Bridgit Mendler performing in Vancouver, Canada, in August 22, 2011. The deluxe version of his debut album "Shane Harper" was released on his 19th Birthday - February 14, 2012 - at Target Corporation stores nationwide and features four bonus tracks. The four bonus tracks include "Flat World", "Say It Cause I Know It" and a cover of the song "Your Love" by the classic 80's band The Outfield. These three tracks, plus two others were produced by Morgan Taylor Reid. The self-titled album also includes a performance by the rapper Prophet and a duet with Bridgit Mendler. His song, "Let's Take the World Tonight" from the upcoming album was featured in the movie Blue Lagoon: The Awakening (2012). Filmography Discography Albums *Shane Harper (2012) Tours *Shane Harper Tour (2012-2013) As Opening Act *Dancing Crazy Tour (2011) *Bridgit Mendler Summer Tour (2013) Category:Males Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:FlashBack Fridays Category:Actors Category:Singers